Teen Wolf Drabbles
by Saiyajin-Neko
Summary: Basically anything short I write, all pairings possible if any offend you I suggest staying clear. I accept Prompts and requests!
1. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

PYDIA DRABBLE

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Which part of 'no' is confusing you?"

"The part where you said no!"

This was a familiar scene on a regular Friday evening inside the old movie store of Beacon Hills; the store clerk behind the counter continued his business without looking in their direction. People milled about them, regulars who found themselves once more turning to the entertainment industry this weekend rather than going out, only the odd new person glancing at the couple curiously as their loud voices carried through the small building.

"Lydia darling I swear to you now with all of my cold, black heart…I refuse to watch that insufferable film with you one more time!" Peter was practically snarling and spitting, but Lydia was as calm as a cucumber on the outside, her figure standing with a sassy bend to her hip, one hand placed on it and her mouth set in a firm line.

"Oh? You find classic romance insufferable do you?"

"I'm a werewolf, I don't do romance. I only watched it the first time because you distracted me with your-" his eyes trailed down to her lips "feminine talents. However after the fifth time I can safely say that it won't work again."

Lydia's mouth twitched upward, she was almost amused… almost. If there was one thing she hated though was being told she couldn't have what she wanted, and Peter loved to make her work for it.

"I can withdraw all my 'talents' sweetheart, believe me."

Peter twitched "you wouldn't" he said, unconvincingly.

"Oh, I would. In fact I'm sure I could take these talents elsewhere, there are other men who will sit through a hundred showings of my favorite film just to enjoy the attentions of myself."

Peter regarded her for a moment, he knew she was bluffing but she was so darn good at it, two could play this little game. He bent slowly to her ear and said in a low and even voice "but they're all boys, and I know you prefer men Lydia."

She tried not to show the effect her body had on his proximity, her annoyance overriding her desire to press closer and sample his intoxicating presence. "Men who give me what I want, Peter, and I know what I want." She reached her hand out and pulled the DVD from the stand, pressing it firmly against his chest.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman" he growled.

She gave him a sweet smile and pecked him lightly on the mouth, lingering just long enough for him to crave more, yet short enough to keep his brain out of his pants. "I will always make it worth your while Peter, so get the damn movie."

He sauntered off, grumbling to himself and wishing not for the first time that he had fallen for a less complicated and stubborn woman than Lydia Martin. He slammed the film down onto the counter and stared the store clerk in the eyes, challenging him to say a word. "I'd like to rent The Notebook, please."


	2. Scarf-Tastic

FOR ANA! She wanted some Stiles, Isaac and Scott fun :) enjoy!

* * *

**Scarf-tastic**

Stiles peeked his head into the room checking that the occupant wasn't inside, then he pushed the door open further and slipped his way in trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Scott poked his head in seconds afterward, looking rather worried "Stiles! Stiles we shouldn't be in here like this, come on."

"Don't be so boring Scott, aren't you curious?"

"Well yeah but, if Isaac wanted us in his room he would have invited us."

"Well sometimes you have to take the initiative, he's hiding something if he's being so secretive about his room and I'm going to find out- hey look his iPod." Stiles changed topic mid-sentence and walked over to the item, picking it up slowly and turning it on. "Lets see what music he listens to.

Scott sighed, there was obviously no way that Stiles was going to listen to reason so he may as well join in and get in trouble together. He slipped into the room and closed the door as Stiles giggled childishly and put the iPod on its music stand and started playing the first track that came on, Madonna.

"Really?" Scott walked over to the desk and looked at the screen, which confirmed it even though he could hear the music with his own ears.

"Our Isaac likes powerful female singers, I checked the list. Hey what's in here?" Stiles left to go rummage around in a cupboard while Scott scrolled some of the music, which consisted of Katy Perry, Duffy and even some Shania Twain! Where was the heavy metal? Not what Scott had been expected, there was some Rock but it was soft rock not heavy, and he grinned. Isaac was a complex man that was for sure and he definitely kept it all locked away.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Scott turned and found Stiles holding up a scarf, it was quite familiar. One of the cotton warm scarfs that Isaac liked so much, a navy blue. "Where'd you find that?"

"You won't believe me if I told you, come take a look!" Stiles was practically bouncing off the balls of his feet with glee, his grin so wide he could scare children.

Scott walked over to the small cabinet Stiles had found just as 'girls just wanna have fun' begins playing on the iPod. He looked in and saw what Stiles had seen… there was at least fifty scarves in there! "No way."

"Yes way!" Stiles pulled out another, and wrapped it around his head "How do I look?" He asked.

"Like a dork." Scott said, then laughed and pulled out a rather flimsy and flowery one. "Oh god what is this, why does he have so many?"

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles flailed.

"Huh?" Scott turned and found Stiles had wrapped about four different scarves on his body, and were holding up one that had little rabbits on them.

"How adorable is this? His little wolfy nature must love this one!" Stiles giggled so much he couldn't stop.

"Here give me that" Scott reached for it and took it, then they looked at each other seriously before smiling.

This is how Isaac returned to his room that day, not expecting the scene that would greet him inside. And as he opened the door to see Scott and Stiles both half naked, with scarves around their chests and wrapped around the top of their head, taking pictures and one giant scarf-lasso wrapped around the floor and his music playing loud for all to hear, Isaac prayed that somewhere a God or Goddess would have mercy, because he was going to kill them both.

Painfully.

"My scarves!"

Very painfully.

* * *

Just an fyi if you make requests, I can forsee there being a ton of Sterek and I'll say now so you're all aware, I will do it if you want but I won't continue doing Sterek. I'm looking for inventive prompts, not just romance it can be anything! Get those brains working :D


	3. Released

**Released**

She paced on the sidelines as the game played out in front of her, the speed and movement of the other players on the field made her anxious to get in there and chase down her prey. If only she were allowed, if only… but Coach had said to stay put until she was needed, that she was a liability otherwise and to keep off the field until then. Malia didn't want to stay off the field she wanted to be on it, and so she paced back and forth waiting, watching and snarling every now and again.

Scott passed the ball to Isaac who passed the ball to Kira; she scored her third goal that night and jumped into her boyfriend's arms with joy. The other players watched with dismay. She was fast and nimble and kept slipping in between their bodies, they couldn't catch her and they couldn't take down the other boys either.

Coach cheered along with everyone else, they were 6-4 against The Alligators. It wasn't a very inventive name but they swore it was because their school was near a swamp, a few hundred or so miles away from Beacon Hills High.

Soon enough the other team sent out a large boy the size of a miniature house, and he only had eyes for the lithe Kitsune who was scoring most of the goals this season, she'd been on the lips of all the other schools as the one to watch out for, but they didn't know about Coaches secret. His dark little wolf, who was on the sidelines just waiting for her chance to dig her teeth into someone.

Tucker they said his name was as she heard them working out a new strategy, she knew the others could also hear their plans. Scott looked at Isaac and nodded to him who returned the gesture, they weren't going to let this beast get anywhere near Kira.

The referee blew his whistle and everyone moved into point, the ball was released into the air and passed between the players, Kira got the ball on the fifth go and turned around to sprint in the other direction only to find that Tucker had blocked her path. She gulped and backed up as Tucker moved forward and started to lope into a full run towards her his body towering over her by a good foot or more his wide frame like a bull charging for its victim. Scott and Isaac intercepted the attack with their bodies and were thrown down, Coach smacked his head "no no no no! C'mon! My best players, are you kidding me!? What is this?" He began shouting at the other team captain who shouted back. Scott and Isaac were fine but they had to sit on the bench, Scott had spriained his ankle although it would heal soon enough with his accelerated healing abilities.

"Alright boys, I'm sure you'll be back in the game soon but I got to get someone out there who can take that beast out. We'll win this." He reached out and said "no more Mr. Nice Coach." Turning he pulled Stilinski off the bench and sent him onto the field, and then said "Malia are you ready?"

This was it- what she had been pacing and waiting for. Her heart beat fast in her chest for the prospect of a good run and battle, its all she wanted right then. Malia's arms tingled with anticipation the hairs on them rising with excitement and adrenaline. "I'm ready, let me at them!" She snarled. Coach laughed, he knew what he was letting out of the cage tonight. They had Tucker, he had Malia.

"RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" He called for all to hear and Malia raced onto the field. When the whistle blew for the game to begin once more Malia grinned a feral grin at Tucker, her prey. She leapt, he halted, claws dug into skin and a cry of terror filled the area as the crowd went wild.

Kira had scored. Malia was a good wolf, and her Coach was so proud.


End file.
